Dirty Little Secret
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Semua punya rahasia. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Apa ya rahasia mereka? Sepertinya rahasia Jungkook dan Taehyung agak sedikit kotor. Atau... Malah sangat kotor! #vkook #taekook #minyoon


Rahasia.

Satu kata yang memiliki arti tersembunyi bagi setiap orang.

Mengapa harus ada rahasia? Tentu saja karena ada hal yang ingin di sembunyikan bagi si pemilik rahasia tersebut.

Semua orang juga pasti punya rahasia.

Biasanya rahasia adalah sesuatu yang memalukan atau yang berbau kejahatan.

Nah, kedua pangeran kita juga memiliki rahasia.

Rahasia yang errr...

Sedikit kotor mungkin?

Sebenarnya Jungkook dan Taehyung menganggap hal ini bukan sesuatu yang harus di sembunyikan sih.

Tapi memang orang - orang saja yang tidak tau karena mereka melakukan nya sembunyi - sembunyi.

Lagian ini bukan masalah besar sampai semua orang harus tau.

Eh, sama saja dong?

Apa ya rahasia mereka?

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu dari pangeran di Bangtan High School, bersama krooni - krooni nya yang lain.

Kepopuleran kedua anak adam itu tidak terbantahkan padahal Jungkook dan Taehyung baru memasuki SMA. Ya, mereka berdua baru kelas satu SMA dan sudah menjadi idola di sekolah mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh karena Taehyung adalah adik sepupu dari Kim Seokjin yang mana adalah pangeran di angkatan nya.

Sayang nya Seokjin sudah di miliki oleh Kim Namjoon, tapi hubungan yang di jalin oleh mereka tidak membuat popularitas keduanya menurun, malah semakin naik.

Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah pendahulu Taehyung dan Jungkook. Oh ya, Namjoon dan Seokjin berada di tingkat akhir.

Hubungan di antar Taehyung danSeokjin juga salah satu yang membuat Taehyung popular, tapi bukan bearti Taehyung numpang tenar dengan hyung nya loh!

Taehyung itu tampan, tapi playboy. Sudah sekitar 10 orang yang berhasil Taehyung kencani gadis dan lelaki, bahkan 5 di antara nya sudah Taehyung tiduri padahal sekarang baru memasuki pertengahan semester 1.

Biasanya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 hari. Alasan nya? Taehyung bosan, ia hanya coba - coba.

Memang sangat brengsek, tapi kanmereka yang mengejar dan mau duluan dengan Taehyung. Jadi bukan salah Taehyung dong!

Lain lagi dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook itu sangat manis. Ia juga ramah kepada siapa pun membuat banyak hati yang patah karena salah mengira dengan sikap Jungkook. Padahal mah Jungkook memang baik dan ramah pada semua orang.

Salah sendiri kegeeran.

Tapi siapa yang tidak geer sih dengan orang semanis Jungkook?

Ah, sudahlah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook di kenal sebagai pematah hati semua orang di angkatannya.

Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa dekat?

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Rumah mereka juga bersebrangan karena itu membuat Jungkook juga seperti adik Jin karena Jin suka bermain ke rumah Taehyung.

Cukup lah ya perkenalan nya.

Kembali lagi ke topic utama kita, rahasia.

Apa ya rahasia kedua pangeran ini?

Semuanya berawal saat Jungkook dan Taehyung memasuki akhir masa smp.

Saat itu Jungkook sedang bermain ke rumah Taehyung.

" Ya!! Ketuk pintu dulu!! " jerit Taehyung kaget ketika tiba - tiba Jungkook masuk.

" Apaan sih? Biasanya juga tidak pernah ketuk pintu segala! " Jungkook tidak terima di bentak Taehyung, dasar aneh. Selama ini Jungkook memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu, lalu kenapa sekarang tiba - tiba ia di omeli?

Tanpa membalas Jungkook, Taehyung buru - buru menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Jika Taehyung seperti ini pasti yang ada ia sembunyi kan dari orang - orang di luar dan tampak nya Jungkook langsung menemukan apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan.

" Kau nonton video porno sejak kapan?

Mata Jungkook menangkap gambar dua orang yang sedang saling menindih di layar computer Taehyung.

" Baru saja, aku penasaran dengan yang Jongin katakan tadi di sekolah."

" Tae pernah menonton video porno tidak? " Jongin teman sekelas mereka menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang serius bermain game.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin langsung membuat Taehyung menghentikan game nya.

" Tidak pernah. "

" Masa ?! Cupu sekali kau! " ejek Jongin.

" Ya! Aku tidak cupu, memang nya kau pernah? "

" Bahkan aku sudah mempraktekan nya dengan Kyungsoo. " balas Jongin bangga.

" Rasanya bagaimana? "

" Enak! pokok nya kau seperti makan, makanan paling enak di dunia. "

Namanya juga remaja, sedang masa - masa ingin tahu nya.

Terutama dalam hal - hal berbau kotor seperti ini.

" Memang Jongin sudah pernah mencoba nya? " Tanya Jungkook, sebenarnya Jungkook juga penasaran.

Sejak guru biologi mereka menjelaskan tentang reproduksi, Jungkook juga selalu bertanya - tanya bagaimana rasanya saat melakukan itu dalam hati.

" Sudah dengan Kyungsoo."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook terbelalak.

Wow, hebat juga si Jongin.

" Kyungsoo sahabat Jongin yang itu? "

" Iya. "

" Lau kata Jongin apa rasanya? "

" Errr enak?" jawab Taehyung ragu, ia mengingat jawaban Jongin tadi siang, tapi ketika Taehyung melihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang seperti bebek, Taehyung jadi tidak yakin.

" Oh ya? Aku penasaran deh. "

" Aku juga."

Lalu mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Cobain yuk! " Taehyung dan Jungkook berkata bersamaan.

" Tapi aku tidak mengerti caranya. " jawab Jungkook lesu.

" Aku juga, kita ikuti saja video ini. "

Jungkook mengerinyit ragu, " Tapi ini dengan wanita, Tae. Aku kan laki - laki. "

" Sama saja lah, sama - sama memasukan dan di masukan. "

" Hmm, aku mau yang di masukan saja deh. Kelihatan nya tidak pegal karena tidak banyak bergerak." Jungkook memilih posisi nya.

Oh, Jungkook sayang. Tunggu sampai kau rasakan sakitnya.

Jungkook kembali memperhatikan computer Taehyung, kedua orang itu sedang saling mencium, " Tae, tapi aku juga belum pernah berciuman. "

" Aku juga, kita coba saja sekalian. "

" Baiklah. "

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan lalu saling menatap.

" Siap? " Tanya Taehyung.

" 1 " Jungkook mulai menghitung.

" 2 " Taehyung melanjutkan.

Di hitungan ke 3, mereka mengucapkan nya bersamaan, " 3 ! "

Taehyung awalnyamenggerakan bibir nya di atas bibir Jungkookragu - ragu, tapi ketika Jungkook mulai membalas sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Taehyung, entah mengapa Taehyung merasakan tubuh nya menjadi panas.

Tak pernah Taehyung kira, bibir Jungkook itu sangat enak. Halus dan manis, membuat Taehyung seperti sedang memakan narkoba.

Jungkook tiba - tiba melepaskan bibir mereka, " Jangan cium terus, lanjut Tae. "

Oh iya, lupa.

" Hmm, bagaimana mulai nya ya? "

" Sepertinya kita harus buka seluruh pakaian kita dulu? " ucapan Jungkook di angguki Taehyung maka mereka berdua bergegas membuka seluruh pakaian mereka.

Setelah itu Taehyung langsung menindih Jungkook ke atas ranjang.

" Siap ya? " Tanya Taahyung.

" Iya. "

Taehyung langsung memasukan milik nya ke belakang tubuh Jungkook.

" ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!! " jeritan Jungkook membuat Taehyung sangat ngeri, hingga Taehyung hamper ikut menjerit.

Kata Jongin, enak? Kok Jungkook menjerit kesakitan sih?

Yaialah, kan Jongin yang nusuk.

Tapi, Taehyung sendiri memang merasakan ' keenakan ' tersebut sih.

Rasanya seperti...

Gimana ya...

Taehyung juga bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana... karena tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata - kata.

Pokoknya Taehyung belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

" Jangan diam saja bodoh! Aku kesakitan! Sialan, aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi! "

Sangking kaget nya Taehyung langsung memaju mundur kan pinggul nya dengan brutal karena hanya hal itu yang ia ingat dari video yang ia tonton.

Perlahan - lahan jeritan kesakitan Jungkook berubah menjadi desahan erotis. Persis seperti yang ada di video.

Berhasil!

Percobaan mereka berhasil!

Taehyung terus bergerak sementara Jungkook hanya pasrah di bawahnya. Tubuh Jungkook tiba - tiba berubah seperti jelly. Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan kekuatannya.

" Tae-ah, aku merasa ingin pipis. "

Apa?!

" J-jungkook, j-jangan ngompol! " ucap Taehyung susah payah.

Tapi, 2 detik kemudian Taehyung juga merasa ia seperti ingin pipis.

Taehyung bersiap mengeluarkan miliknya, masa ia merngompol di dalam tubuh Jungkook?

Tapi sepertinya terlambat.

" Aku tidak kuat! " jerit Jungkook.

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung, ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari miliknya.

Perut Taehyung terasa basah karena cairan milik Jungkook.

Ah, sudahlah saling mengompoli tidak apa -apa.

Eh, tapi ini bukan air kencing.

Taehyung tidak mencium bau pesing sama sekali melainkan bau sesuatu yang asing di indera penciuman nya.

" Kok pipis ku putih? " pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menyadari, cairan yang keluar dari pantat Jungkook juga berwarna putih.

Astaga, mereka bukan kencing,

Ini... sperma.

" Taehyung!! Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?!! " jerit Jungkook ketika melihat ke bawah.

" Kau laki - laki, bodoh. "

Oh iya, lupa.

Habis kan Jungkook yang di masuki, jadi ia lupa kodrat nya.

Tapi enak sih hehe.

Jungkook suka.

Ia cabut kembali ucapan nya tadi, Jungkook ingin melakukan nya lagi. Walaupun sakit di awal, akhirnya Jungkook merasakan hal yang sangat nikmat.

Ngomong - ngomong hamil, Taehyung jadi berpikir sesuatu.

Jungkook dan dia kan sama - sama laki - laki. Tidak akan ada yang hamil, kalau begitu sangat aman dong melakukan nya terus - menerus.

" Enak ya? " Tanya Taehyung.

" Banget! Lagi yuk? "

Tidak perlu menunggu ajakan Jungkook dua kali, Taehyung langsung menyergap Jungkook kembali.

Begitulah awal yang menyebabkan Taehyung menjadi playboy cap kadal.

Taehyung kan masih penasaran, jadi ia mencoba nya dengan berbagai macam orang tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jungkook makanya Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti.

Lain dengan Jungkook, ia hanya terlalu malas mencari orang lain. Baginya Taehyung sudah cukup. Satu cukup.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung dan Jungkook sering sekali melakukan nya. Tubuh Jungkook seolah menjadi candu bagi Taehyung, begitu pun sebalik nya.

Mereka juga mencoba nyaka posisi dan gerakan baru yang mereka contoh dari internet.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini.

Kok bisa?

Simple, tidak pernah ada orang yang menciduk hubungan maksiat kedua orang ini.

Kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook kedap suara, sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara mereka. Begitu pun dengan mobil mereka berdua, memakai kaca yang sangat hitam, sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihat nya.

Tapi sepandai - pandai nya tupai melompat akan ketahuan juga.

Seperti nya rahasia kotor Taehyung dan Jungkook akan terbongkar di awali dengan ini,

" Leher mu kenapa Tae? " Yoongi menunjuk leher Taehyung sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasih nya.

Iya, Yonggi pacaran dengan Taehyung.

Kok bisa Yoongi pacaran dengan playboy kelas kakap macam Taehyung?

Simple, Yoongi sudah suka adik kelas nya itu sejak dulu. Yoongi ini berada di tingkat yang sama juga dengan Jin dan Namajon, bahkan mereka bersahabat juga.

Sampai Yoongi menutup mata dari seluruh sifat buruk Taehyung, bucin tolol emang.

" Eh? Masa? Di gigit nyamuk seperti nya. " ekor mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang mengantri makanan di kantin bersama Seokjin.

Jungkook bodoh, lihat saja nanti Taehyung akan balas.

Ini adalah hasil pertempuran mereka kemarin malam.

" Tapi ada banyak sekali, Tae. "

Yoongi juga tidak bodoh kali. Yoongi tau itu apa.

" Oh, berarti aku alergi udang ku kambuh. Sebentar ya, aku mau ambil obat di tas. "

Taehyung langsung kabur dari Yoongi menuju kelas nya.

Yoongi sendiri ia menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan hati yang terluka. Ia tau Taehyung bohong, sudah beberapa kali Yoongi menemukan hasil perbuatan maksiat seseorang di tubuh kekasih nya, tapi Taehyung selalu bisa mengelak dan sayang nya, sampai sekarang Yoongi belum bisa menemukan siapa selingkuhan dari kekasih nya itu.

Hehe! Gw suka banget sama genre friendzone jir wkwk aklau kalian perhatiin semua ff gw pasti ada unsur friendzone nya. Ini ga akan banyak chapter nya kok! See u!


End file.
